1. Field of the Invention
An object of the present invention is fixing system of a skirting, more particularly for fixing skirting boards, or a baseboard.
2. Description of the Related Art
From the description of Polish Utility Model No. 63458 Y1 is known an overlap guard structure, having an assembly skirting, being placed under the surface layer, constituting a fixing element of a guard skirting, being immovable connected to this fixing element. The assembly skirting is fixed on the base by means of an adhesive.
Polish Patent No. 200819 discloses a structure of a fixing system of a skirting which comprises at least one finish skirting and at least one assembly section. Between arms of the assembly section is inserted a fixing element, and more particularly a floor board. The assembly section is provided with a longitudinal protrusion to be found above its upper arm, and a gap which comes into being between that protrusion and the upper arm is used for fixing the finish skirting.
The structure of the above presented system allows to arrange a skirting without the necessity to fix it immovably on a base or on a wall by means of joint elements. Because of the structure of the assembly section, it is required that each time the thickness of a fixing element has to be fitted, more particularly the thickness of a floor board has to be fitted to an opening of a gap between arms of a channel section.